Blood on the Arrow
by Gazumpatron
Summary: Wanted posters tell of the outlaw, Robin Hood. They tell of how he is a bloodthirsty tyrant, sleighing all in his quest for chaos. They speak the truth. It is time that the truth is known.
1. Chapter 1

_To my dear and noble friend, Sir Guy of Gisborne._

_I pray that this letter finds you in good health and that fate has smiled upon you for I fear that it has not seen fit to bestow the same blessings onto me._

_By now, you must have seen the many wanted signs that scatter our beloved England. I dare say that even your own distant lands in Dartmoor, you must have seen them._

_They tell of the outlaw, Robin Hood. They tell of how he is a bloodthirsty tyrant, sleighing all in his quest for chaos._

_They speak the truth._

_With my own eyes, I have witnessed this maniac. There is no ounce of sense to him. He kills who he pleases and takes what he sees fit._

_I know that this is hard for you to believe. After all, word of mouth is far more mighty than the likes of a few pieces of parchment. And the people positively adore him. But they see only what he wants them to see. They are merely pawns to him and for now, it suits him better to have them on his side. And besides, money means nothing to him so why not send it forth to others? Wealth is no factor in his love of theft. He steals for the thrill. Giving spoils to the poor is also a way of tampering with the foundations of society that he so hates. He does anything in his power to create chaos. Money can also be used for many benefits. People will do anything for fortune and make foolish deals. Hood uses these to his liking and people regret ever trusting him._

_You must be wondering how I know all of this? Well, I am in his gang._

_I understand the disappointment that you must feelings towards me. I feel it also. But please do not let this alter how you view me. Remember when we were young lads away at school. That is still who I am. I am just in a situation with no escape._

_Please allow me to explain. I pray that you are still reading this for I so desperately need your help._

_I first knew Robin long before we ever met. This was back in the days when my name was still Will Scathelocke rather than Will Scarlet. In fact, this was a name that he himself gave onto me, but more on that later._

_The thing that you must understand about evil is that I do not believe that it is simply born. It can however be shaped. This came in the form of Robin's Father, Sir Hugh Fitzooth, Earl of Huntington and Lord of Locksley. If any soul were ever to be a threat to Robin's title of the most evil tyrant, his Father would be the main competitor. From an early age, Robin was told that he was far superior to all in England and everyone else present had the purpose of being his property. He was sent to bed every night with the saying, "sleep well my son. For one day you shall control all of England." This dark lullaby brought about dreams of power. But power is never easily attained. Another regular occurrence in the Locksley house was a game of chess between Father and Son I recall in particular one certain game. Lessons taught during these times were of a different sort of strategy. Sir Hugh would gesture to the playing piece symbolizing the King. "This shall be you my son," he would say. His hand then moved to the pawns. "And these are your people. Use them well for they protect you. But remember, their purpose is for nothing more." On this day, he said his piece and in one swift move, defeated a pawn of Robins. The lad could never handle defeat, even then. He looked toward the defeat pawn in his hand and flung it with all his might towards the stone wall in a furious rage. That chess set was an elegant model that Sir Hugh deeply favored. His rage matched that of his sons as both glared at each other. "Do you have any idea of what you have just done?" the Father asked in a dangerous voice._

_Robin's anger faded slightly as looked to his Father and said, "Only what you told me to. This pawn served its purpose and showed failure. I have no more use for it."_

_The smile that graced Sir Hugh's face chills me to this day as he saw what his son was becoming. And that was a perfect copy of himself._

_I knew that I was to be such a pawn. This was through no fault of my own but through my Fathers. I blame him not. Times were hard and sacrifices had to be made._

_A dark plague struck the town of Locksley and many suffered. Even after the sickness ended, the suffering remained. The sickness had taken many a tradesman and the economic situation was at a loose. Poverty was widespread after the little money possessed by the townsfolk had been flung towards any hope of a cure. However, those who had been blessed with a successful cure were now faced with the upcoming doom of starvation._

_But of course, the Lord of Locksley's household had thought nothing of the plague. They possessed such wealth that, after a whisper of the plague, the family was able to pack their belongings and retire to a distant summer home to return only upon the ending of the plague. That they did, as they took no notice of the plight of all else involved._

_The town's two most influential men were pushed to confront the Lord Locksley and beg for his charity. One was my own Father. George Scathelocke. Others knew him as the brother of Sir Hugh. Little was known to the people about the true family history of these two brothers. In truth, they both were born into the luxury of the Fitzooth household but only one sibling inherited the dark soul with which came the need for such titles. My Father married for love and was disowned by the family. He was uncaring and took on my Mother's family name of Scathelocke._

_The other man was Sir Harold Fitzwater, the previous Lord of Huntington. Long ago, Sir Hugh cheated the man out of his role for additional power and he had lived a modest life since._

_Both were known amongst the people as brave men and they were pleaded with to beg for mercy from Sir Hugh. They were granted an audience with him, much to their surprise. Yet the Lord seemed completely uninterested in anything they had to say. He would not even look upon on them, choosing rather to concentrate on the playing guards in front of him. Both men pleaded desperately, telling of their hardships and pain._

_Sir Hugh simply raised a hand, gesturing for silence. "Gentlemen," he said, "do you by chance know how to play piquet?" Both men were surprised at such a question and nodded. "Excellent," the Lord said as he dealt out cards. "Let us have a round."_

_"But my Lord," my Father stuttered. "What of our people."_

_Sir Hugh sighed, deeply tired of hearing such trivial tales. "Anything to stop you whining. I will help you." The faces of the men instantly lit up with hope as they mumbled their thanks. They thought not of the price for the Lord had not ceased talking. "If, you defeat me in this round."_

_Neither man had particular skill with such a game. But it seemed their only hope. So they sat, nervous all the while. "Halt," the Lord said, apparently still far from finished. "You must have something to offer me. That is how a wager works. Have you no knowledge of anything?" What have you for me if I win?"_

_They had nothing. All money was lost and their homes destroyed after a strong winter. This winter had also taken the crops and most of the cattle. "What could you possible wish for my Lord?" Sir Harold said, hoping to distract him with flattery. "You have so many riches already. There is nothing we could give you that would be worthy."_

_The ploy seemed to have taken effect. The Lord looked about his chambers in happiness as he saw many a fine possession. His eyes lingered on the family portrait. In particular, the image of his son._

_"I want your children," Sir Hugh said simply, eyes once again on the cards as he dealt._

_Both men were instantly on their feet, a mixture of worry and anger present. Sir Harold had far more anger present as he simply shouted, "you will not touch my daughter."_

_My Father focused on practically to find a solution through reason. "Why on earth would you want our children?"_

_"My son Robin is a born leader," he said with a smile to his face. "But he needs practice. This would be easier on those around his own age. Your children will do nicely. The plainer the better."_

_The disgusted look on Sir Harold's face informed the others that he would take no part in such a plan. "Perfect," Sir Hugh said with a dark smile. "For piquet calls for two players, not three. Scathelocke shall play for both of you."_

_My Father ignored the horrified expression of his friend, as well as the insult that had been the use of his new last name. His brother was doing everything possible to remind him of his status in life and who the real winner was of the pair. My Father was confident however that the winner of this particular round would be him. He may have little skill in cards but he knew that his brother had less. Their many rounds as children resulted in the elder of the two storming away in a rage._

_"So brother, shall we begin?" My Father knew that there was no choice._

_Sir Hugh's favored rule of piquet was the way that he was the elder brother and hence forth was always the elder player. Therefore he was granted more power in the game. Father's first hand was a blank as he cursed this bad luck. The brother's face was unreadable as he studied his own cards. Finally he lowered them slightly and declared a blank. My Father thanked the Lord as he too dispersed of his useless cards. Sir Hugh drew again and sadly received ten points. Being the younger, Father was never granted the chance to declare a blank independently._

_Piquet is a game of sequences. I recall your hatred for such activities in school and shall not bother to recall the rules, knowing full well that you would simply skim to the outcome._

_Well my Father lost._

_Sir Harold strode forth declaring once again, "my daughter is not yours to take." He was stopped mid-sentence as Sir Hugh flung the back of his hand into the poor mans face. Streams of blood were caused from those extravagant rings as probably was the intention._

_"My men will escort you gentlemen home," Sir Hugh said coldly. "They will also escort the children back to my estate."_

_"Please. You have no right," Sir Harold said in one last desperate attempt._

_"Oh do not beg Harold. It is beneath you. A mans word is his law. Had the game taken an alternative turn, would you not have held me to my end of the bargain? Now go. And do not doubt that I can make you suffer if you disobey me. You know that I can."_

_Neither man knew at the time of the subtle way Sir Hugh had cheated. But it mattered not. The Lord never had any intention of giving any money. He wanted only for his own personal gain._

_I recall being awoken by loud noises, much to my upmost confusion. Looking around, I thought it odd that people were awake so late as it could not possibly yet be close to morning._

_Then the door crashed open and I was suddenly pulled from the bed with a tight and painful grip. I was suddenly surrounded by many of Sir Hugh's personal guards while the other group held back my hysterical Mother. My Father seemed in a trance as he was unfit to do anything. I tried everything to break free but there was not a lot that a child of nine summers was capable of achieving against fully-grown trained guards._

_After being carried outside I was thrown in a carriage. It was less a carriage and more of a cell with one small barred window._

_Then the process was repeated at the Fitzwalter estate. The same cries of panic were heard before a young girl was thrown in beside me. She was so much younger than I, scarcely only five. I tried to look as brave as I could to reassure her of safety. I knew her. Marian Fitzwalter had always been so shy whenever seen around town but always kind._

_Once again, the cart was moving. This time it was headed back to Locksley manor. Hope came from my Mothers voice as I heard her crying out from ahead._

_Hope if a futile thing._

_The next sound was the pulling of a bowstring and the distinctive sound of an arrow being sent forth. My Mother was silent. Then others were screaming._

_Sound left now as I could no long remain calm. Our carriage experienced a sudden jolt as we were both flung backward. I scarcely waited to regain my footing as I stumbled forward to the bars._

_From there I could see the still form of my mother. I am still unsure of what finally killed her. The arrow would have at least been quick. But if this were the case, why would there have been a need to steer the carriage in such a way to trample her? It seemed that Sir Hugh's men were just as vicious as their master._

_I fell back down to the carriage floor, feeling practically nothing. Feelings returned as Marian crept beside me and lay close, holding my hand._

_It was a sleepless night for both of us._

_._

_._

_The next morning, we met him._

_We were presented with a flourish, obviously intended to be some wonderful gift._

_Robin was not impressed. "Is that really the best you can do Father? The girl is half my size. And the boy looks to be diseased."_

_In all fairness, my appearance had changed dramatically. As you know, I was one of the few who recovered from that dreaded plague but not without consequence. All symptoms had faded with the exception of the bright red rash over a great majority of my skin that had left my skin scarred. At the time, I prayed for my skin to quickly return to its previous state. Not all prayers come true and as you have seen, the rash is still there today._

_"I did not select them for appearances my son. For this matters not. These two are here for you to practice your discipline skills. They are to be your first followers."_

_He studied us and I studied him in return. He was tall for his age, which was thirteen when we first men. This made him all the more ominous. Curse the spirits but even then he was graced with attractive features, including his dark brown hair and deep green eyes._

_Apparently I studied for two long, as my vision was suddenly impaired as he hit me as hard as he could across the face. "You dare to stare at me peasant?" he yelled. All the while, his father looked on with that proud look._

_You can imagine the kind of childhood I had. My official title was Robin's playmate which was quite appropriate in the way that he liked to play games that involved pain for myself or Marian. I tried my best to protect her but quickly learnt that this meant additional pain for the both of us._

_He constantly dressed us in red as our normal clothes quickly stained with blood. Having bloodied children around was apparently not a good image of the estate. This was the only reason for the luxury of coloured cloth for us. They cared nothing for our personal well-being or even hygiene. On important occasions we were ordered to bathe but on the average day you would see us covered with a mixture of dirt and blood all over our skins and matted through out hair._

_._

_Such a proper occasion came in the guise of Robin's fourteenth birthday celebration. A large affair was being thrown and Marian and I were instructed to remain near Robin and the other young Lords who had gathered to celebrate._

_Dare I say, the night started out as quite a success. These functions were all about impressing the other Lords so even the servants were dressed formally. It took me over an hour to understand which parts of my attire went where and to learn the proper way to assemble them. I was not as lucky as Marian who had the entire female serving staff fawning over her. She had won their hearts shortly after arriving with that ability of hers to make everyone fall in love with her. After all of the blood and mud was washed away, it was also proven that she would grow to be a very beautiful girl with her pale skin, dark brown curls and big brown eyes. She was then dressed in a lovely gown of blue as many fussed over the proper way to style her long hair._

_We barley recognised each other after the whole process which caused great humour between us._

_But the humour was short lived as we worried about our fate of the night. Following our usual mannerism of fear, we held hands and squeezed hard whenever we felt worry. Both our hand were rather sore by the time we reached the ballroom._

_Despite our fear, it was a truly beautiful sight. Everything we laid eyes upon sparkled._

_Small amount of time was allowed for being astounded at sights as we were quickly pushed to the children's area. This consisted of Robin and many other young males of around about the same backgrounds. Hence forth, all were horrible young men whose eyes lit up at the prospect of servants they could taunt._

_Marian's beauty served her badly as she drew all attention from me. Crude comments were flung as they pulled at her braids or her dress. Finally, this grew boring to them as they wished to hurt her further. Until then she had remained strong, showing no emotion. That past year under the rule of Robin was already shaping her to be tough. But there is only so much that a six year old girl can handle. Under Robin's instruction a few of the other boys had stolen a large serving jug from the adults and proceeded to pour its entire contents all over the poor girl. She broke down in tears. This night had clearly meant so much to her. For once, she could feel beautiful as every fawned over her as they had in her past. Now she was reminded that she would forever be a slave._

_I stood up as tall as I could muster and yelled, "leave her alone, you hear?"_

_They heard alright. Robin's attention was finally averted and that troublesome gleam was still there. The other boys also took notice of me and all attention instantly went to my scars. My comments were about the disgusting diseases I must have and how they dare not even breath he same air as me. But I too was strong. Anything they said had already been said by Robin over the course of the past year._

_He knew this, and decided to go further. "He got that rash from his whore of a Mother. It is punishment from God for her many past sins." My hands twisted into fists but could do nothing as they laughed. The bastard continued. "You know, his Father practically begged for us to take him away. He didn't want him you see. Who would? Then his whore Mother couldn't take it anymore. Must have been a hell of a burden having such a useless son. It was a good day when she killed herself. And now his Father is a disgusting homeless drunk who begs in the ditches on the outskirts of town. But least you know where you are headed right Will? Are you excited to follow in the family footsteps?"_

_I knew better than to hit him. Consequences for such an action had been learnt early on and they had long since scared me off. But never before had I been so angry. I could feel my face flushing in fury as it turned a deep red._

_"His face has turned scarlet!" one of the boys called out and they all roared with laughter._

_Robin turned to me thoughtfully while the others continued in their pointless cackling. "Scarlet," he said thoughtfully. "That is what I shall call you. So that you always remember this night."_

_I swear, I was so furious that I cannot remember practically any of the remainder of the night. My mind took over and while I was present in the room, my mind was thinking of a much happier time. I was with my parents and we were all so happy. But now that image was tarnished as blood poured from my Mother's chest and my Father disappeared into a black void._

_._

_But my Father had not disappeared like I thought._

_Around seven months after that night, I was woken in the dead of night._

_From past experiences, I considered this to be a bad thing. I was happily mistaken when I saw my beloved Father._

_Never before have I embraced someone so tight. "I'm so sorry son," he said over and over while he held me just as tight. Then he quickly snapped back into a determined stated as he told me, "there is no time for that right now. You must come with me and remain completely silent. One noise and we will be caught. Understand?"_

_I nodded and silently followed. Suddenly I though of Marian, I thought to ask that we could save her too. But my fear overtook this. To this day, I am still ashamed of how I left her. The one thing that got me through that time was her and I cannot believe that I left her alone. Her fate would worsen after my escape. All anger Robin felt at being deceived would go only to her. I have done many a bad thing in my life, but that is the one that I regret the most._

_Our escape otherwise proved successful. Outside the manner there was a horse that we quickly mounted and we galloped away._

_._

_We rode for many a day, stopping seemed out of the question save for the times we allowed the horse a brief rest._

_Then those large stone walls came into view as I had my first glimpse of the Northampton school for boys. There I would spend the next seven years. There I would meet you._

_But at the time, I had no wish to leave my Father. Having just found him again, the idea terrified me and I wept bitterly. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Will. You are stronger than all of the young boys in that place. You have already been through so much and it has shaped you well. Your Mother would be proud."_

_This made me weep all the harder but I took the pack he gave me and walked with him to the gates. Master Gamewell was waiting and my Father handed him a large purse which clanked loudly from the movement. It is odd, thinking back, how scared I was of him. If only I had known all of the mischief we would put him through._

_Alas dear friend, I am being summoned. I can tell you not what plans lie ahead for fear that this letter is intercepted but know that I may be gone for a great amount of time. At the very most this will be a month._

_I must finish this letter now, for fear that someone else in the gang discovers it. Some rather negative things are said towards our leader and it would not reflect well upon me if it were found._

_Please let me know if you receive this. If you could, send word back with the messenger I send._

_I will let you know more soon. But for now, just know that England desperately needs you._

_Yours truly_

_Will Scarlet_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gisbourne_

_I was not aware, that when I poured my life story into a letter with a desperate need for help, that this called for a pointless reply, informing me of my madness. Please be aware that I threw your letter upon the fire shortly after completion. While I appreciate the collection of pointless words, I was hoping for a little more assistance. After all, you owe me._

_ Need I remind you of how I saved your life? After you did everything in your power to make my life a living hell? Once again, I have long forgiven you for these acts. After all, you were nothing compared to my previous master. There was certain expectancy that young boys were used to. So when a poor boy with horrible scars from a horrid rash appears, it is completely normal for teasing to occur. But no harsh words or feeble attempts at physically harming me made a slight dent in that emotional armor I had been forced to wear. That did not stop you from trying however. _

_ None of you knew my background. All you knew was that my Father was too poor to pay proper fees and I was assigned to be your own personal servant. Rick folk like you were always granted with such pleasures. And I had already had of plenty of experience when it came to spoiled rich boys. It was because of this that your attempted bullying so permissible. I quickly had a reputation as untouchable but only because mere words of that level had no effect on me. _

_ I never hated you, as much as you wanted me too. You were nothing compared to what I had faced. You were simply a lad who had grown up with too bigger head and with a multitude of people who gave you far too much attention. Once again, I completely forgive you for any futile attempt to hurt me when I first arrived. You have long since made up for these times._

_ My new attitude only called for the bullies to try harder. Walking proved near impossible due to the number of folk who went out of their way to knock into me. I learnt to simply drone out the insults that came with these. Buckets of water were often thrown in my face and horse droppings flung over all of my possessions. I wonder how much of this you really were responsible for._

_ But once again, I never felt any anger toward you as proven by the time I saved your life._

_ It has to be said, You, Guy of Gisbourne, were and still remain to be an unbelievable stuck up idiot. Nothing mattered about any possible opponent of which you saw fit to compete against. In your eyes, the largest, smartest and bravest of men were the easiest of opponents. This included any range of activities, physical or intellectual. From swordplay to chess. The annoying aspect was how you succeeded all of them._

_ But your ego still grew. And grew. And grew until you were almost unbearable. The main enemy of the time was a young future Lord named David. He possessed many positive features of appearance and knowledge that could have made him a clear leader of those other unbearable young males present. The trouble was that they already had you. And neither young male took well to the idea of competition. Every small aspect of life became an in depth competition. I recall David gloating for almost a week because he had been able to answer a tutors question at a faster pace. I also recall you sulking for that same week. The fight escalated quickly and luck was not on David's thanks to the small army of followers. This took attention away from me as the tricks that were previously aimed at me were given a new target. He did fare well to the cruelty after a life of luxury. But things went too far. _

_ David and I came from drastically different background. Take for instance, the example of horses. While I was mucking out stables, he simply passed on his current steed to whatever unfortunate servant was in charge of cleaning. The main difference from these was that one of us had gained immunity to the smell while the other had never been exposed to this. It was the latter whose living chambers were suddenly enveloped in a multitude of it. _

_ No words can describe such a reaction. You saw it, you remember. Chaotic. _

_ This was more than simple young boys having a fight. I suppose that I should stop referring to you both as children. David had recently turned sixteen at the time of this event. You were only, twelve. I suppose that this made him hate you more. You were so young and had achieved so much more than he. _

_ Anyone that sort of angry is dangerous. Anyone that angry with unlimited resources is even worse. _

_ It started out an ordinary day at the academy. Each morning was welcomed with a ride. This ride was different to the others. Your initial manners were as expected. I was still that annoying speck of dirt that you were unable to be rid of. Riding came with silence, as per usual. Until sudden war cries were heard as you were somehow throw from your horse. A rope had been flung and caught you around the middle. Pain started instantly as the loud crack told me that you had landed on a bone. From there you were pulled with great force into a thicket of trees. Reactions had never been my strong point, as was riding. It took longer than it should have to slow my horse and dismount as I came to realise the danger. By then, you had already been knocked out, strapped to a horse and had been swept away. _

_ I could have left. There would have been one less rich fool in the world. You see how you owe me? You never truly understood what happened that day. Either you were unconscious or you blotted out the memory due to the pain. Well let me remind you as best I can. When I finally tracked you whereabouts, he had already beaten you excessively. David was standing over you, gloating. "Where's you beautiful face now?" he was saying, multiple times. There was reasoning for this. Your face was covered in blood. To find an original source of the bleeding would have proved impossible. There were daggers scattered across the forest floor. Apparently the lad was quite the artist and had experimented. He wanted the perfect dagger to be the one to kill you with. Experimental cuts had been made all over your body, just so he could see blood. Your blood. _

_ He had a look in his eye. A look I recognised. Anger had been what I expected. After all, you had not treated in an appropriate manner. Obviously not enough to deserve what you got, but he did have slight cause for anger. However, there was not a trace of anger on his face. Only a sick enjoyment. That same look had appeared on Robin's face many a time. _

_ That was my breaking point. All of the anger that built up over that past year bubbled over and I drew my sword. The look in his eyes only angered me further. He thought me a joke, an easy opponent. But I had trained alongside Robin Hood and my skill surpassed his own. _

_ Within moments he was on the ground, whimpering in pain. He was always a coward, even then. "Please don't hurt me!' he begged, multiple times. It was strange to see how easily this so-called brave school chum could be broken. "I have money!" he said desperately, "land! Power. Name your price."_

_ His eyes told a different story. There was no fear there. That dark sick humour remained. Following their trail, I saw him eyeing up the distance of the daggers. He noticed my silence and leapt suddenly, arm outstretch to clasp at a dagger. For once, my reaction time quickened as I stomped down hard on his wrist. While he yelped in pain, I kicked the dagger away and had my own sword at his throat. _

_ Once again, there was begging. I should have killed him then. But like I fool, I just let him go. Then I lugged you back to school. It was no easy task, you were always extremely tall. But I managed, barley. _

_ Do you remember what you said when you woke? It was about a week after the attack. The scars were not deep and already beginning to heal. Well first you believed that it could not possibly be me who saved you. Because apparently, "no mere servant could defeat David." What you left out was that you disbelieved this because you had never been able. You carried on. "Stop lying worm! Now fetch me some water, I'm parched."_

_ I didn't. I had finally had enough of taking orders. "You don't believe me?" I said as I threw you a sword. "So fight me. I'll prove it."_

_ A raised eyebrow was my only response. "You have a death complex don't you?" Such words were ridiculous to me. Such naivety amused me. "If you in fact fear nothing, fight me," I said._

_ The fight started slowly. Clearly one greatly under estimated the other. There was also the factor of one the participants lacking in skill. He had great strength and this worked well against other untrained swordsmen. But the opponent had trained and was finding that he greatly enjoyed this newfound violence. The hits grew stronger as both angered. _

_ And then something odd happened. You smiled. And laughed. I was not aware that such actions could be performed during such a fight. Somehow, you had found great enjoyment. "You have go to teach me how to do that," you said between breaths. _

_ And I did. And I never forget how much you owed me._

_ I cannot pin point the exact moment we became friends. It was gradual. Eventually you broke through the prejudice of your youth and saw me for who I really was. A person, just like you._

_ I did not see David again for eleven years. Not until I joined Robin's gang. _

_ He was still just as pigheaded. If not more. He had grown tall and broad but time had not been kind and he had grown rather ugly. Life had also worsened. He had always been so frivolous with money and had gambled and drunk away most of his inheritance. It was dark on the night of the robbery and his manor had seemed to be in good condition. It was not until the next day that we observed the true shambles of the outside. There was no mistaking the state of indoors. Robin had never been one for sneaking as he ordered the giant door to be broken in. The crash was mighty and undoubtedly awoke the whole village. So as you can tell, Robin's stealth was another of his aspects that was greatly exaggerated. David emerged at the top of the stairs, shaking and holding a dagger in each hand. Years had taken many a possession from David but he always kept hold of those daggers. "Be careful," I muttered to Robin, "he can be lethal with those daggers." This was not out of fear for our safety. I had no doubt that Robin could handle anything but informing him of all of the facts would save a great deal of time. _

_ He just glared at me. "Do you really think I require your assistance Scarlet?" But I was not important enough to hold his attention for long. "Split up!" he yelled to the entire gang. "Fill your sacks. I want anything of value."_

_ Foolish David had not yet grasped the danger of his foe. "How dare you? You cannot simply barge in here. You have made a huge mistake." Any further threats were cut short as Robin pulled a dagger from his own belt. This weapon was sent flying through the air and landed deep in the man's shoulder. "I can do tricks with daggers too," he said happily. Please remember that when I speak of anything to do with Robin and happiness, it is not that same happiness that we feel. "Did I order you to just stand about?" With this yelled command, we are leapt into action and began to roam the manor. "I will take care of our friend here," he continued as he climbed the stairs with that horrid smile. _

_ There were no riches to speak of. This greatly angered Robin. He did not like going to such effort for minimal spoils. Apparently there is great irony in killing a man with his own weapon. With this in mind, Robin had two of David's daggers and had one on either side of David's throat. "Give me on good reason why I should not end your miserable life now?" he said._

_ I knew David's tactics. Once again, there was no fear in his eyes as he bided his time. I was right. There were more daggers at his disposal. Robin underestimated him and was in no way alert to possible dangers. David suddenly jerked his head backwards, striking Robin and startling him into dropping a dagger. This was swiftly snatched by David who pointed it at Robin who in turn pointed the remained dagger back at him. Now I have tried my hardest to convince to you how dangerous Robin Hood is and do not let this image change this, but it did appear that they were going to fight, not with swords but with miniature daggers. They did not of course. Robin paused and saw the funny side. It was this kind of courage that he respected. But he was still the infamous Robin Hood and could not simply say such things. With a loud whistle, each gang member had a weapon at the ready and pointed at the foe. "Tell me, My Lord,' Robin said in an extremely mocking tone, "do you wish to live?" The mad nodded ferociously. "Well then," Robin said. "I shall give you a choice that not many folk receive. Come with us or die."_

_ David's eyes lit up at the prospect. "I can join your gang?"_

_ "Who said anything about joining my gang? I said that you could come with us. We shall decide your fate from there. Play your cards right and you may just join my gang."_

_ You can tell from this that Robin does not keep with the best of company._

_ David did not take long to recognise me. I still had those horrid scars all over my face that were hard to forget. "Well if it isn't little pathetic Will?" he said, clearly delighted. "We have a score to settle, you and me. I went easy on you last time you know? I wont do that again. Now come here wart! A few hard hits from me might actually improve that horrid mug you call a face."_

_ These words probably anger you. I recall how many times you defended me against anyone who dared be cruel to me after our friendship was established. But you needn't fear. Robin taught him a lesson. Before David could spit out another pathetic word, Robin had strode up behind him, pulled back his hair and sliced away practically all of David's ear. His screams echoed the manor but all he gained from laughter from every present. Everyone except me. His words had been aimed at me and yet I felt nothing. Robin talked slowly and loudly into what was left of his ear. "Now there is a lot of blood blocking your hearing but I want you to listen. Nod if you understand." The poor soul nodded. "No one is cruel to Will except for me. Do I make myself clear?" Once again, the man nodded. "Good, now turn your head. I have to do the other ear. Then let us leave this boring place. I never much cared for Doncastor."_

_ This was no act of defending me however. It was simply Robin showing everyone who was in charge. _

_ Will you ever grasp the extent of this problem? I have done my best to show you what a monster Hood is and even if I have not, kindly remember how much you owe me._

_If you see fit to be of any use at all, kindly return my letter at soon as you can manage._

_If not, do not waste the parchment._

_Yours truly, Will Scarlet_


End file.
